lotffandomcom-20200215-history
Ralph
Physical Appearance Ralph is boy about 12 years old. He has fair hair which is colored yellow and blue eyes. William Golding describes Ralph in the book as “You could see now that he might make a boxer, as far as width and heaviness of shoulders went, but there was a mildness about his mouth and eyes that proclaimed no devil." This attracts Jack. Character Overview Ralph represents democracy within the group. He is one of the oldest boys on the island, making him ideal for the leadership role. He clashes with Jack at times and is focused purely on Jack, despite their fights. Jack was impressed with Ralph's skills. Jack has told Ralph that he is 'Chapter chorister' and 'Head boy' and also proudly announced that he can 'sing C#'. None of it worked however and this humiliation lead Jack to violence. Ralph disapproved of Jack and his hunters' goals on the island, which eventually led to the island being split into two tribes. As the story progresses, we came to the conclusion that Ralph did, in fact, like Jack a lot. Role in Book Ralph and Piggy are the first two characters introduced in the book. Ralph at first seems irritated by Piggy, but as the story progresses, he begins to value his knowledge more and more. Ralph uses a conch to call the other boys who are on the island and is voted leader. He first establishes that the boys need to create a signal fire, he also appoints Jack as the leader of the "hunters"," which later becomes known as the hunters. Ralph then built huts on the beach. He along with Jack and Roger hunted the beast, but were too startled when they saw the dead parachutist (which they believed was the beast in the darkness) to continue. Ralph then gets into an argument with Jack and Jack splits from his tribe, leaving him with Piggy and the littluns. Ralph was furious as he is now a single mother to these 20+ children. Ralph witnesses the deaths of Simon and Piggy and then is hunted by the hunters as they try to push down the island, flushing him out. Ralph breaks into a dead sprint and stumbles across a naval officer, who rescues them. As the boat leaves the island, Ralph cries seeing that there is no hope for the boys, who are now just savages. Movie Adaptations 1963 Adaptation In the 1963 movie adaptation of Lord of the Flies, Ralph is played by James Aubrey. Aubrey was fourteen when filming Lord of the Flies. 1990 Adaptation In the 1990 adaptation of Lord of the Flies, Ralph is played by Balthazar Getty. Like James Aubrey, he was fourteen at the time of filming. Trivia *Ralph is said to be twelve years old and a few months. This fact contributes to our knowledge as to why he hasn't fully discovered his true sexuality just yet. Except for those many occasions where he fancied Jack Merridew. Even leading as far in the last scene - where he experiences his first kiss Category:LOTF Category:Lord of the Flies Category:Ralph Category:Characters